


Distractions Of The Mind

by AddictingFixations



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, F/M, Flirting? I guess, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Out of Character, Personal Trainer Mikasa, RivaMika Jam, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddictingFixations/pseuds/AddictingFixations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p>'I want to learn more tips on my fitness and health routine/schedule but you're really hot and distracting to the point where I'm not learning anything AU'</p><p>For The RivaMika Jam on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions Of The Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itskillua-ttebayo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=itskillua-ttebayo).



> Please forgive some small grammar mistakes I'll fix it but I'm on my mobile at the moment so yeah. Oh yeah, can you poin out the grammar and spelling mistakes so that I could fix them? Thanks!

Levi:

Levi was never a religious person. He didn't believe in god or whatever diety that some self righteous people proclaimed existed. He didn't have anything against religious people at all he just didn't partake in their ' foolishnes ' so to speak. However you wouldn't be able to tell he was an atheist by his thought pattern that ranged from ' Please God have mercy ' to ' I'll go to church if you can please, please for the love of god make her stop '. Honestly, Levi was tempted to just go home and try to forget about the goddess that was Mikasa Ackerman.

Now, Levi came to the gym with a mission. He was going to the gym, meet his new personal trainer, dicuss his fitness and health routine then, and only then, would he allow himself to go home and watch terribly corny movies with his best friends Isabel and farlan. He didn't  plan on doing anything strenuous so he dressed casually in a t-shirt, some shorts and sneakers. He planned on meeting the guy at 6:00 but he came a little early just to sign in at the gym and sit in the plastic blue chairs at the entrance. 

While waiting his thoughts went back to his personal trainer. He'd seen the guy on a profile on a website called trainer4U which at the time seemed legit bur now that he thought about it he did get the website from a guy on Craigslist...."Oh, well" Levi thought absentmindedly. He could take any creep that might walk through the door, he was pretty fit with an 8 pack to boot and even though he was 5'3 he'd still kick your ass.

Wrapped up in his thoughts he failed to notice the woman standing in front of him until she spoke.

"You're Levi right?" She asked hesitantly.

Snapped out of his thoughts he noticed he was staring at some light blue sneakers before looking up and from at that moment Levi knew he was screwed in every sense remotely possible. 

She was stunning. From her seemingly silky black hair to her toes she was just etheral to him. She had pale creamy skin that was for the most part unblemished, pink plump lips, long full eyelashes and beautiful steely grey eyes. He would drag his eyes down further but that was literally the last thing he needed to do was look like some common pervert. That was when her noticed that he'd been staring at her in silence for a few minutes creating a semi awkward silence. So with no charm whatsoever he uttered the following. 

"It might be, who's asking?"

She simply raised her eyebrows at him ans with an upturn of one cornor of her mouth replied.

"A personal trainer who went through hell and high water get where she is only to meet a smqll fry who she's going to whip into shape sooner or later. Oh yeah, and her name is Mikasa Ackerman"

Levi smirked. He liked her, she wasn't a push over nor was she easily intimidated. They'd be on equal footing.

"Well then Mikasa Ackerman, you've come to the right person and let's just say that this small fry that you've so eloquently called me can bench press your weight times 2"

"We'll see about that" she smirked. "Oh yes we shall" Levi thought. He liked challenges evern more so when he knew he'd win. His only poproblem was just how on earth was he gonna focus long enouh to do or listen to anythinf she had to say.

That  was how Levi ended up in the following predicament, he was one step from getting on the floor in praying position because she's too hot (hot damn) anf that's not fair. Levi generally thought sweat was disgusting but just how could she pull it off like that it's just not right.

He kept fumbling with the dumbells and checking to see if he was drooling with evey passing thought and she just kept talking. Honestly, he couldn't tell anyone the last word that she just said. He'd had enough so with ad mich courage as he posessed he decided to do something impulsive.

"Mikasa?" He interrupted her lecture of...what was it? Healthy eating? 

"Yes?" She asked expectantly.

"You're really fucking beautiful and you seem like a great person will you go out with me" he blurted out before he could even think." Bur you don't have to it you don't want too that's cool. I'm not some fuck boy or anything I don't really care. I mean I care but I just, I'm gonna stop talking now." he backtracked before slapping a hand over his mouth. There was a awkward tension filled silence that settled over them. He was just about to high tail it out of there when he heard the sweetest laugh and the cutest blush stettle over Mikasa's cheeks.

"I'd like that. To go out with you I mean" she smiled. Levi smiled in response.


End file.
